Hatred Falls to Love
by bumgirl05
Summary: What happens when your plans are out of hand? What if hate turns to love? What if dead lies are found out? And what if you’re dead life comes to life in every second you stay by her side. Sometimes things just happened when you least expected.
1. We meet again

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} {mso-style-name:variant; mso-style-unhide:no;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Italic thoughts, bold & italic flashback

* * *

America….

At the M&F bar

It was already 10:30 pm & still the raven haired guy is at the bar drinking like to death surrounded by different flirting girls." Hey, baby wants to have some company you seemed to be alone" said her flirt girlfriend Sumire. "Go away!" he shouted. "Do you have a video cam? Record this." He released all his plans and hatred on the video. _His evil girlfriend just let out an evil grinned now I have an alas against you Natsume…_ she thought evilly.

Next Day…

Knock...Knock...Knock... "Oniichan come on its 4 pm, we still have to check in the airport!" Aoi said pouting and heading down stairs. "Yeah, just a sec.!" replied a raven haired boy staring outside the window_. I hope you're here with me today I really miss you why did you leave… _he thought sadness visible to his eyes. Then he grab his baggage went downstairs.

* * *

Japan…

BEEP... BEEEPPP…BEEPPP… _Shoot!! I forgot Hotaru's picking me up today_ she reminded herself. "Thanks for the breakfast Mom! I'm going, Hotaru is here!" she shouted so that Yuka can hear it upstairs then went outside. "Good Morning Hotaru-chan!!" greeted the brunette cheerfully to her bestfriend. "Hn" was only her reply. Mikan went inside the car " Hotaru-chan, why so early today?" she stared at Hotaru with confused face. " Baka, its Ruka's birthday today right._ Ohhh…!! I almost forgot_ she scolded herself. Then Hotaru drove off toward Gakuen Alice which they graduated high school.

When they arrive they walked directly at the Sakura tree where they always meet before. Everyone was there they were complete. The brunette then notice the birthday boy with blonde hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes she walked toward him and hugged him tight. "Happy Birthday Ruka-pyon! " Ruka was struggling to breathe "Mi-kan-chan… can't—brea-the" he said "oh! Gomen nasai. Daijoubu desu ka?" she let of him and bowed for apology. "Thank your Mikan-chan for coming were all complete" he said giving her, her favorite smile and went to Hotaru and hugged her. "Hi Honey! how's your morning?" then gently kiss her on the lips. "Just fine, Happy Birthday Ruka" she replied and smiles at him her very rare smile since before. Yeah, it's been them after they graduated college. Ruka decided to confess on her his feelings. "Hey guys! Umm...I'll be back I'm just goona go to the CR" she excuse then run towards the CR. Everybody was very happy Koko made jokes and Mochou made different stuns.

Suddenly when they least expected a familiar voice was heard. "Can I join your small celebration?" then knowing that they would be surprise he smirked. As what he guest everybody turned their heads to his direction and went completely silent and turned like statues. Hotaru was the first to break the silence "Hyugga…" then returned to everyone. "I... its… Nat-.. sume.." everyone said in unison. Ruka stood up and went to Natsume "Hey Natsume! How are you man it's been a long time" did the usual boy to boy greeting. "Yeah, Im very much fine man." When Mikan notice the sudden silence of everyone from the nearby comfort room she hurried to come out. She run towards them not noticing who she had passed through and just arrived. After reaching them she noticed someone new to her sitting next to Ruka. "Hey guys, who's he?" she asked totally confuse. "How are you doin now Polka!" he teased. "How dare you call me Polka? My name is Sakura Mikan not POLKA and who the hake are you?!"

_Still same attitude polka but differ appearance right now eh?_ Natsume smirk by his thought. "Man, what are you smirking about? Koko asked "nothing actually" he continued to stare at Mikan curios why she doesn't know him. "Probably you're thinking why, but all of yours and Luna's memory in her head was whipped out after the incident" said Hotaru and remembering what happened she regretted why whe mentioned it. All of a sudden Natsume's eyes changed now full of sadness and longing for Luna. Everyone went silent.

**_ Flashback..._**

**_It was 1 week before their graduation day and Luna and Mikan agreed to buy gifts for all their friends. Knowing that Natsume was so over protected on Luna she decided to ask permission first. _**

**_Natsume was as usual seating under the Sakura Tree then Luna came and sat beside him. " Natsume-kun can I go with Mikan-chan today we'll just buy something and I'll be back after, please allow me" she gave her best convincing face so that Natsume can't say no. "Okay, but promise me you'll come back safe ok." Then Luna promised him and waved goodbye walking towards the school parking lot where Mikan and she agreed to meet after school._**

**_Natsume was at their house waiting for Luna to call him. "Oniichan! Pick up the phone! "Aoi her younger sister, shouted. Expecting it to be Luna he hurriedly answered. "Hello" he greeted " Natsume , hurry at the hospital !" Ruka urgently said. "Why what happened tell me!" then Ruka went silent for a short while" Natsume... Luna... she... she's... dead" Ruka slowly said it not wanting for Natsume to be hurt. Then without other words he drove directly to the hospital. He went inside the morgue and found Luna's body lying without life. "NO! You can't do this to me" he shouted sadness visible on his eyes now. Then went out slamming the door and found Mikan seating beside Hotaru while she's comforting Mikan. "You! How dare you show your face to me huh? You're such a murderer" he yelled._**

**_"Natsume-kun please let me explain I didn­- she was cut off knowing that Natsume wouldn't listen. "Im sorry" she said sobbing hardly .Natsume walked away planting to much hate on her and blaming her for everything. _**

**_End of Natsume's flashback_**

_I'll make you pay Mikan …I'll make you pay… _he thought angrily clenching his fist.

True story on what happened:

It was 1 week before their graduation day and Luna and Mikan agreed to buy gifts for all their friends. Knowing that Natsume was so over protected on Luna she decided to ask permission first.

Natsume was as usual seating under the Sakura Tree then Luna came and sat beside him. " Natsume-kun can I go with Mikan-chan today we'll just buy something and I'll be back after, please allow me" she gave her best convincing face so that Natsume can't say no. "Okay, but promise me you'll come back safe ok." Then Luna promised him and waved goodbye walking towards the school parking lot where Mikan and she agreed to meet after school.

"Hi! Mikan-chan!!" she waved at her "So did your soo overprotected boyfriend allowed you to buy gifts" she said it in a teasing voice and they both giggled "yeah, thank goodness I've missed many outing already." They drove towards the central town. After hours of choosing they went out of the store carrying stuff. When they were supposed to go Mikan remembered her wallet was left then excused for a moment and went back to the store. Not knowing somebody was watching from afar it was Persona whom hated Natsume a lot. "Hehehe… now you'll pay Natsume for not obeying me!!" he chuckled darkly and casted something. At the perfect timing when Mikan came out of the store, 1...2...3... BOOOMM the car was up to pieces and also the innocent Luna. Mikan witnessed everything that happened to the car which send her to panick and cry for help. _Shoottt that girl always comes through my way_ Persona cursed angrily at Mikan.

Natsume was at their house waiting for Luna to call him. "Oniichan! Pick up the phone! "Aoi her younger sister, shouted. Expecting it to be Luna he hurriedly answered. "Hello" he greeted " Natsume , hurry at the hospital !" Ruka urgently said. "Why what happened tell me!" then Ruka went silent for a short while" Natsume... Luna... she... she's... dead" Ruka slowly said it not wanting for Natsume to be hurt. Then without other words he drove directly to the hospital. He went inside the morgue and found Luna's body lying without life. "NO! You can't do this to me" he shouted sadness visible on his eyes now. Then went out slamming the door and found Mikan seating beside Hotaru while she's comforting Mikan. "You! How dare you show your face to me huh? You're such a murderer" he yelled.

"Natsume-kun please let me explain I didn­- she was cut off knowing that Natsume wouldn't listen. "Im sorry" she said sobbing hardly .Natsume walked away planting to much hate on her and blaming her for everything.

After that night Persona visited Mikan as his plan to take away Mikan's memories on Natsume & Luna's on her head to prevent her from telling. Mikan can't fight Persona's alice and he was able to take away her memories. And remained to be hated by Natsume for what she was accused. (Too bad Natsume didn't know this before he left and went to America).

* * *


	2. You came to the Picture

Natsume step closer to Mikan, and introduce himself." Im Hyugga Natsume, Im an old friend for yours" then smiles at her. _I'll make sure you'll fall for me Mikan i'll make sure_ he thought evilly." Hai! Im Mikan Sakura, sorry for being rude to you" she replied bowing. "Common guys let's have a game it's getting mushhhyyy there" Koko shouted from another direction. Then all of them stand up and followed Natsume. While they we're playing Mikan notice Natsume was very silent and lonely seating under the Sakura Tree, she excused herself and went to Natsume's direction. "Hey, why are you silent huh? Aren't you gonna play with us?" she said pointing to all their friends playing like high school and elementary students. "Hn" he replied and pulled out his manga book from her pocket and read it. "Ohh... Weird you're like a mood shifter" she teased and run towards her friends again. "Hotaru-chan why is Natsume-kun silent." Hotaru answered her in a different tone but did not notice it "his just like that, his own attitude"she replied.

After the celebration some of them left already because of exams and projects to do. So Mikan had to ride with Natsume because Hotaru her brestfriend for life had a date on Ruka, and Ruka requested Natsume to drive her home. Hotaru apologizes on Mikan because she can't drive her home. Mikan of course can't say 'no'.Suddenly a car stopped on the other side of the street and opened his car windows "Hey, Baka! I'll drive you home common it's getting late." A raven haired boy shouted. "Um no thanks I can manange I'll find a taxi later" she stated looking glancing at the corner street for a taxi.

_What a stubborn girl_ he thought. _Well it won't be bad if I let him drive me home right!_ She think dipper. "No, choice" she whispered silently then run towards the car. Awkward silence was felt by the two people _relax Mikan nothing will happen his is a nice guy… I hope so..._ stealing a fast glance at Natsume. Then Natsume chuckled at the back of his mind. "Hey! Polka, do you have cell phone? He asked. "Nope I'm not interested when it comes to that" she replied calmly."Ohh stop here" she said worrily. Then automatically Natsume stopped the car with curiousness on his eyes. "Why here? Is this your house?" he asked. "No, just don't ask because if my mother finds out I'll be dead." He let out a smirk when Mikan was out of the car face on the pen window. "So, mother doesn't like boy driving you home, eh?" Then Mikan giggled and nod "By the way thanks for driving me home Hyugga" she smiled at him. _God I've never seen that smile in years. But I think I did miss it quite some time, still childish Polka? _He thought while driving slowly and let out a snicker remembering her disruptiveness & clumsiness. "Our house is fourth one to the left! Thanks again! Mikan shouted when his car was half the road and waved goodbye thinking he didn't hear. (N/A perhaps she's wrong)

* * *

hii guys this is my chapter two

its quite short but its ok right? please review i really need it

hope you like it . Thanks for reading:)


	3. Pretend until you realize

The Sakura's House…

Telephone….

"Hotaru… mom invited Kane to come here she still want that bastard for me." Mikan cried out for mercy.

"Common Baka you can find something, find excuses your good at that" Hotaru replied in an encouraging tone.

"Ohh… I've almost used all of my excuses everytime his here I've run out."

"Will you can find someone who can act as your boyfriend maybe by that she'll stop bugging you" she suggested.

"Yeah your plan is almost perfect and brilliant but the problem is Kane is coming here maybe a minute. How can I find someone here? She said worriedly.

"Ohh that's hard wait what time is he coming again?" she asked

"Will I think he'll be here in maybe a mi-"she's cut off by a doorbell hearing her mother open the door and greeted her nightmare?

"Speaking of the Devil! His here already! I'm doomed" she whispered angry

"Well let me guess your mother is going to call you to come down and greet Kane, you're going to follow angrily because of no choice, Am I right? She said

"Yeah, you really know what's going to happen" she replied

"I've witnessed that" then both giggled. After a minute her mom did called and she said goodbye "well good luck" Hotaru said then hung up the phone.

"Coming Mom" she replied then run down the stairs. "Hey! Kane good for you to come by" she let out a plastic smile and turned around _Kami-sama help me…._she shouted in her deep thought. "I'll just prepare lunch ok" she shouted "ok be careful" replied Yuka her mother were she inherited her beauty. While at the kitchen the doorbell rang "I'll get it mom" she said running towards the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see the raven haired boy standing outside like a model. Then she remembered '_Will you can find someone who can act as your boyfriend maybe by that she'll stop bugging you_' Hotaru your brilliant she thought. "God!..you're in great timing" grabbing his wrist and tugging him follow towards a peach blossom tree. "Why in a hurry Polka?" he asked. "Umm… can you do me a favor? just a little one, please? she let out a cute begging look, of course the raven can't resist. "Well ok, but it depends ok" he said. " here it is umm… we" she said moving her fingers on Natsume and her " are going to pretend like you know couples just for today or in front of my mom and that arrogant Kane" she said and he gave a smirk as a reply. Then the two went inside "Hi mom, mom I want you to meet my boyfriend Natsume Hyugga" she smiled. The two were shocked of what Mikan said then Yuka hugged Natsume "Ohh so this is your boyfriend nice choice also Mikan quite stunning" her mom said giggling. Natsume only smiled back and glared at Kane "Hyugga man" he said to Kane and Kane only nod and excuse himself. "Umm I'll just finish what I'm cooking, ok moms don't ask too much interrogation" she whispered at her ear then smiled and winked at Natsume uttering 'thank you'. As Natsume was told he sat there for almost 40 minutes listening to Yuka and Kane not showing his boredom. "Mrs. Sakura can I go the kitchen I'll just check pol- Mikan I mean" he excused himself then went to the kitchen were his so called girlfriend was cooking while singing.

While she was cooking she didn't notice Natsume was there staring at her for quite a while now. I never saw her cook, this must be the first time but I taste her food already he smiled at his thought, without knowing, his already nearing to Mikan. Suddenly his arms slide on her waist and hugged her tightly. The brunette's eyes widened in shocked so as Natsume in his thought but then he smirked and rested his head on her shoulder. Mikan blushed deep crimson and asked "Wha- what are you doing Hyugga?" _That change of addressing quite irritated me where is the Natsume-kun before Mikan, what have you done to that nickname_ he thought. "Nothing, I just felt like hugging you, is there a problem?" he asked still eye close. _Nothing is wrong, I just hope were like this forever but I can't co'z im ordinary to different for you _she thought sadly. _Natsume… what are you doing now this is not your porpuse right control everything before it's too late _his mind said _but you can't hurt her she's innocent to suffer _said the other. (N/A: are you familiar of angel and devil like on the shoulder or mind war it's kind of like that)

Natsume didn't listen to any of them instead just kept his eyes close. They became silent and remained like that for a while. Didn't know that Yuka was their watching from afar smiling '_your feelings might be separate from now, but time draw them close and you won't know what hit you when time comes for both of you'.

* * *

_

Hi guys this is my chapter 3

hope you like it, really. please review so that i can see my mistakes

thanks alot for reading and also thanks for the reviews. :)


	4. Unexpected Meeting

2 weeks later…

It was Saturday and a half day duty for our brunette. She was working for a teddy toy at the mall every after class and Saturdays a half day for her, a sales was still her shift duty before 6:00 pm. The brunette was at the stock room getting some teddy bears for the display window. When she came out some of the displays were disarrange the thing she hated the most, she arrange it and put the teddies she got from the stock room. 'What a tired day is it today?' she gave a tiring sigh. She came out again big teddies cover her face. Then she notice someone really is disarranging the toys, but she can't see clearly because of the toys. 'Who is that person, eh? Making my day worse' she cursed. The brunette followed and stops whenever she thinks the person noticed her. Not knowing the person did notice her now. 'Silly, sales lady, keep on following me around. Well …try to keep up with me if you can' the person thought and snickered.

They hunt and chase each other until BAAAMMMMMM!!!! The carried stuff toys were flying and both persons face were revealed now. The unknown lucky guy was our Natsume Hyugga and the pity sales lady Mikan fell on her butt.

"Mou, my back hurts" she softly complained touching her butt and her back.

"You didn't revealed yourself automatically, Polka I should have known it was you all around" he reached for her hand offering his help.

"So! You were the one disarranging the toys huh! Do you even know how much time I spent for that!" she scolded him like a professor who found his student sleeping.

"Guilty as charge ma'am" he raised his two hands up and help Mikan pick up the stuff toys.

"So… you are working here, huh?" he smirk at her and having a 'Got yahh…' expression on the face.

"Yeah? So why do you even asked" she replied standing up now

"Just curious" he answered 'I didn't know you were that hard working' he let out a small laugh remembering she worked very hard for the 'fluff puff'.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked curiosity in her eyes

"My sister's birthday is today and I just want to buy her a teddy. But it seems… nothing is good here…" he slowly turned back to face Mikan and gave her a cocky smile.

"Is that so huh? well come with me!" she grab his wrist and took him to the stock door.

While grabbing his wrist Natsume did feel something not known before, not even with Luna. That… he didn't expect, 'What is this? Urrggh… I don't like her! I know I don't have any feelings for her so there's nothing to fear. Just shake your thoughts off Natsume!' he thought. Mikan stop and turned her face to him looking at his hands still not letting go of hers she blushed hardly.

"eehheemm" she coughed softly that made him come back to reality and released her slender hands.

"I'm so…rry" he bowed for apologize

"Wait here ok." she went inside the stock room 'Oh I didn't asked him what her sisters favorite color is' she opened the door slightly just right peek "Hey is her style by the way?" she whispered.

"Anything that's white" she was suppose to close it again but Natsume put his hands to stop it from closing "Her style is more like yours she's much more like you" he smirk 'that will make her find it'. After few minutes she opened the door with a big smile.

"Hey, here it is. It's a new arrival really from Paris" she smiled widely.

"Your right it's soft and very nice, perfect choice" he commented.

"You just said it's more like me right. It's not hard to find." She went out and led him to the counter

"Thank you very much for coming sir. I hope you like here and come back" she said standing straight. "What's with the sudden formalities huh?" he grinned

"You're our customer so I have to call you sir right" she replied touching her complaining back again. She didn't notice that Natsume saw her doing that. 'Too much pain huh?' he thought of something. "Have you eaten dinner already?" he asked "nope" she simply replied. He thought nothing's wrong of asking a girl out right? Is there?

"Can we go out for dinner?" he asked directly

"I…really…don't know. I mean my shift is not off yet and my co-employee is still not here" she explained

Then the door opened. "Hi Mikan-chan!" then noticed Mikan was not alone she was with someone. "You do have a hot and good looking boyfriend Mikan. Very lucky huh?" she teased.

"No…no…no he is not my boyfriend… no" she answered panickly before anything got worse.

"Your friend here won't let me take her out because it stills not her shift and you have no company later. Would you mind if I take her out then?" he gave the lady a convincing look.

"Ohhh…Mikan-chan don't mind me I'm gonna be fine later so go on" she encourage her.

"See…Polka…" he teased. She kept quiet for a minute and the second she was about to open her mouth "Natsume-ku-."

"You will go out with me for dinner. Great… ill pick you up at 6:00 pm right after your shift." He smirks while slowly going out of the store.

"Jerk… I was about to say I'm busy" she pouted.

"Owwss… busy I think you should really go out with him. And I can read your eyes your excited" her friend teased her cheerfully.

* * *

Hi…guy!!!I'm back!!!

I'm sorry if I took a while to update this chapter

Thanks for the supports and reviews thanks a lot.

I'm really happy. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible :)


End file.
